Camellia
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: [Pembuka SasoDei Romantic Day 2014] Sasori sangat membenci bunga. Tapi ia harus merawat tanaman bunga Kamelia yang Deidara berikan untuknya, sebagai lambang dari perasaan mereka berdua. "Danna, aku... m-men—" "Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Kau sudah mengatakannya lewat bunga Kamelia yang kau berikan." {Spring Flowers}


Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini

Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, shonen-ai

.

My 40th SasoDei Fanfictions

Thank you for 150 Favorites and 120 Alerts! :D

.

**Pembuka SasoDei Romantic Day 2014**

**.**

**Camellia**

**.**

* * *

_Serumpun Kamelia di taman hati_

_Semerbak harum mewangi mengecup sanubari_

_Temani salju musim dingin, sambut mentari musim semi_

_Elegansi warnamu pancarkan keagungan cinta yang hakiki_

* * *

Di salah satu distrik ternama di kota Yokohama, terlihat dua insan yang tengah menelusuri tepi Sungai Tsurumi seraya bergenggaman tangan. Salah satu dari mereka—seorang pemuda berambut merah marun—menatap bentangan sungai yang luas dan memiliki aliran yang deras. Beberapa pria paruh baya terlihat tengah mengobrol di tepi sungai seraya memegang _stick_ pancing di tangan mereka masing-masing—menunggu ikan-ikan besar di dalam sungai untuk memakan umpan yang telah mereka berikan. Sekumpulan gadis remaja terlihat asyik mengendarai sepeda mereka di sekitaran tepi Sungai Tsurumi. Sepertinya mereka ikut menikmati cuaca yang hari ini sangat bersahabat, begitu sejuk juga tidak mendung. Matahari mengintip dengan malu-malu dari balik awan putih yang menggantung di langit biru.

Seraya mengayun-ayunkan tangannya beserta tangan kekasihnya yang masih digenggamnya dengan erat, seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang tergerai sepunggung, tertawa kecil memperhatikan betapa seriusnya sang kekasih menatap bentangan Sungai Tsurumi yang permukaannya memantulkan sinar mentari. Sesekali pemuda berwajah manis ini bersenandung kecil, bukan untuk menghapus keheningan yang sedari tadi menggelut mereka selama berjalanan, tetapi karena hobi. Ia gemar mendengarnya musik, juga sangat senang menyanyi. Tak heran mengapa hampir setiap saat ia selalu bergumam menyenandungkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya.

"Sasori _no Danna_?" panggilnya pada kekasihnya untuk menarik perhatian yang sedari tadi tertuju pada sungai indah di dekat mereka.

"Hm?" Sasori—pemuda berambut merah tadi—bergumam tanpa menoleh.

"_Danna_ sudah mendengar kabar tentang Hidan yang masuk rumah sakit, un?" tanyanya seraya sedikit memiringkan kepala, masih menunggu Sasori untuk menoleh ke arahnya.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Sasori menoleh ke arahnya, menyapa mata birunya dengan sepasang mata coklat Hazel yang memancarkan kehangatan. "Hidan?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Ya, un. Temanku yang sering aku ceritakan itu."

"Oh." Sasori mengangguk. "Kau ingin menjenguknya, Deidara?"

Deidara tak langsung menjawab. Ia menunggu para gadis yang bermain sepeda di dekat mereka untuk menjauh terlebih dahulu sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Beberapa dari gadis itu tertawa kecil memperhatikan mereka berdua—dua laki-laki yang dengan mesra bergenggaman tangan, sisanya mengerling nakal pada Sasori yang memang memiliki perawakan laki-laki idaman. Deidara mengabaikan mereka. Ia sudah terlalu sering menghadapi itu semua semenjak ia menjadi kekasih Sasori. Sepertinya, Sasori pun tak ambil pusing.

"Um, aku ingin menjenguknya malam ini, un. _Danna _mau ikut?"

Sasori terdiam sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "aku ingin ikut, tapi malam ini aku harus mengerjakan tugas yang harus dikumpul besok."

Deidara tertawa pelan, bukan karena ia mendapati sesuatu yang lucu, melainkan karena kagum. Pasalnya Sasori begitu rajin dalam mengerjakan tugasnya, tak heran mengapa ia bisa menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang paling dibanggakan oleh dosen-dosennya. Sedangkan Deidara, ia hampir sama dengan mahasiswa pada umumnya; malas mengerjakan tugas.

"Kerjakan saja tugas itu, _Danna_. Aku bisa menjenguk Hidan sendirian," ujar Deidara.

"Kau yakin?" Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Kita bisa mencari hari lain untuk menjenguknya. Aku tidak yakin akan membiarkanmu berangkat ke Tokyo sendirian."

Deidara tak melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Sasori. Ia selalu menyukai raut yang menghiasi wajah tampan Sasori. Berbagai ekspresi yang menghiasi wajahnya di situasi-situasi tertentu tak pernah Deidara lewatkan. "Aku bukan anak kecil, _Danna_. Aku bisa pergi kesana sendirian, kok. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur membeli tiket kereta, un." Deidara kembali tertawa pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "_Danna_ terlalu memanjakanku."

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya agar ia tak menatap wajah Deidara yang kini dihiasi dengan seringaian jahilnya. Alasan lain ia melakukannya adalah untuk menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan di pipi putihnya.

"Aku tidak memanjakan seorang bocah sepertimu," ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

Deidara mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sasori kerap kali memanggilnya bocah walaupun sesungguhnya selisih usia mereka hanya dua tahun saja.

"Bagaimanapun juga, aku tetap akan menjenguk Hidan hari ini, un."

Sasori mendengus, matanya kini menatap mentari senja yang mulai memancarkan sinar jingga keemasan. "Terserah kau saja."

Deidara yang sedari tadi berjalan di sebelah Sasori, kini bergerak dengan gesit ke depan Sasori tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Pemuda enerjik yang kini menghadap Sasori itu melangkah mundur perlahan. Tindakannya tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Sasori. "Ayolah, _Danna_. Jangan marah!"

Memutar bola matanya, Sasori berucap, "aku tidak marah."

"Baguslah!" seru Deidara kemudian sedikit berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi Sasori. "Kalau begitu antarkan aku ke toko bunga!"

Tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sasori untuk mengatakan apapun, Deidara kini berlari menjauh dari Sungai Tsurumi menuju jantung kota Yokohama tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Sasori, yang membuat Sasori mau tak mau harus ikut berlari mengejar langkah Deidara.

"Kenapa harus bunga?" tanya Sasori saat mereka berdua sudah tiba di depan sebuah toko bunga bernama 'Yamanaka Flower Shop'.

"Karena Hidan tidak suka buah dan dia belum boleh memakan makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit. Daripada tidak membawa apa-apa, lebih baik kubelikan bunga saja, un," sahut Deidara enteng. "Ayo masuk!" ujarnya seraya mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena rupanya Sasori masih berdiri di tempat, tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku menunggu di luar saja," ujar Sasori, melepaskan tautan jemari mereka.

"Oh." Deidara berkedip. Ia baru ingat bahwa Sasori sangat membenci bunga, apalagi toko bunga. Pernah suatu hari Deidara memaksa Sasori untuk masuk ke toko bunga. Alhasil Sasori bersin-bersin dan mengeluh sakit kepala. Wangi dari berbagai macam bunga yang bercampur menjadi satu benar-benar membuat kepala Sasori pening. Sasori tidak pernah menyukai bau, wangi, atau aroma yang keras dan menusuk penciumannya.

Deidara menunjukkan cengiran khasnya sebagai cara untuk meminta maaf kepada Sasori atas kepikunannya. Mengerti apa maksud dari cengiran Deidara—yang membuatnya terlihat bodoh—itu, Sasori memberi sebuah anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lama kok, un," ujar Deidara sebelum masuk ke dalam toko bunga langganannya.

Bunyi lonceng angin terdengar saat Deidara membuka pintu toko bunga tersebut. Wangi berbagai macam bunga menguar memanjakan indra penciumannya. Berbeda dengan Sasori, Deidara sangat menyukai wangi bunga karena menurutnya wangi yang lembut itu dapat menenangkan pikirannya. Sekilas ia memperhatikan isi toko bunga seraya menutup pintu. Di dalam sana hanya terdapat beberapa pembeli yang tengah sibuk memilih-milih bunga. Beberapa dari mereka menoleh ke arah Deidara untuk sesaat namun kembali sibuk memilih bunga beberapa saat kemudian.

"Selamat datang di Yamanaka Flower Shop!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menyapa dengan senyum ramah di bibirnya. "Ah, rupanya Deidara!" Senyum ramah tadi berubah menjadi seringaian.

Deidara mendengus. "Kau belum mengganti gaya rambutmu ya, Ino?"

"Huh?" Ino memegangi puncak kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya, kemudian ia tertawa geli seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kau yang seharusnya mengganti gaya rambutmu. Kau yang meniruku!"

Benar memang gaya rambut mereka hampir sama. Warna pun serupa. Hanya saja warna pirang rambut Ino lebih pucat daripada rambut Deidara yang terang bagai mentari siang. Rambut mereka sama-sama diikat di atas kepala—walaupun Deidara menyisakan sebagian untuk digerai di punggungnya—dan poni panjang mereka menutupi sebagaian wajah mereka.

"Enak saja, aku lebih tua darimu, un!"

"Ah, sudah, sudah. Kau mau beli bunga apa kali ini? Bunga untuk _Danna_~?" goda Ino seraya menyikut lengan Deidara dan mengerling nakal.

Menyadari pipinya memerah, Deidara segera memalingkan wajahnya. "_Danna_ 'kan tidak suka bunga," gumamnya.

"Ah, ya, benar juga. _Danna_-mu tidak suka bunga ya? Padahal bunga dapat melambangkan berbagai hal, _lho_, Dei-kun. Setiap bunga memiliki arti masing-masing. Karena itu bunga sering dipakai orang untuk menunjukkan perasaan ke orang lain tanpa kata-kata. Romantis 'kan?" papar Ino seraya merangkul Deidara dengan akrab.

Deidara menghela napas panjang. "Sudahlah, un. _Danna_ membenci bunga dan aku menghargai itu."

"Hmm..." Ino bergumam, mengusap-usap dagunya dengan jemari lentiknya. "Kurasa hal itu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kalau ia tetap membenci bunga, berarti tidak akan ada bunga di acara pernikahan kalian nanti. _No_, _no_. Acara pernikahan identik dengan bunga, tahu!"

Wajah Deidara kian memerah. "A-aku mau membeli bunga untuk menjenguk orang sakit!" ujar Deidara cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan yang menjurus ke arah yang akan membuat wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat matang.

Tertawa geli karena berhasil mengerjai salah satu pelanggan setianya, Ino segera menyiapkan seikat bunga yang Deidara pesan.

Selagi menunggu Ino yang tengah menyiapkan bunga, Deidara melayangkan tatapannya ke seluruh isi ruangan. Toko bunga ini tidak terlalu besar, hanya sekitar delapan kali sepuluh meter. Tanaman rambat berbunga menutupi seluruh permukaan dinding. Pot-pot berisi tanaman hias menggantung di langit-langit ruangan. Berbagai jenis bunga tertata rapih di sebelah kiri dan kanan, menyisakan jalan berkarpet merah di tengah-tengahnya sebagai jalur bagi pembeli untuk berlalu-lalang.

Deidara berhenti mengedarkan pandangannya saat ia melihat bunga yang menarik perhatian. Perlahan namun pasti, ia mendekati jenis bunga yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Deidara tidak dapat melihat batangnya karena begitu lebatnya dedaunan yang mengelilingi bunga-bunga itu. Tanaman bunga satu ini bergerombol membentuk rumpun. Bunga tersebut memiliki banyak warna, mulai dari putih, kuning, merah muda, ungu, bahkan merah. Diameternya sekitar 5 – 8 cm. Mahkota bunganya menumpuk seperti mawar, serta wanginya harum semerbak. Daun hijaunya memanjang dengan permukaan mengkilap.

"Pesananmu sudah selesai—hey, kau sedang memerhatikan apa?"

Deidara menoleh ke arah Ino yang tengah membawa seikat bunga lili putih, kemudian kembali menatap bunga di hadapannya. "Bunga apa ini? Bentuknya seperti mawar, un."

"Oh! itu adalah bunga Kamelia," sahut Ino dengan semangat.

Deidara berkedip. "Kamelia? Tsubaki?" bisiknya. "Bukannya bunga ini tumbuh pada musim dingin, un? Kenapa masih bisa bertahan pada musim semi ini?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Kamelia memang tumbuh dan mulai mekar pada musim dingin, tetapi bunga ini mekar sempurna dan terlihat begitu cantik saat musim semi. Di hampir setiap festival musim semi, pasti dipamerkan bunga-bunga musim semi seperti Sakura, Ume, Azalea, dan Kamelia."

Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Hampir semua jenis dari bunga Kamelia melambangkan cinta, keabadian, kesetiaan, keagungan, dan kemegahan. Bunga yang dapat bertahan pada musim dingin dengan cuaca ekstrim dan memamerkan keindahannya pada musim semi ini benar-benar dapat menjadi bunga yang sempurna untuk menyatakan perasaan pada yang terkasih. Hanya saja, orang-orang tidak banyak yang mengenal bunga ini karena kehadiran bunga Mawar yang jauh lebih populer." Papar Ino panjang lebar seraya memeluk seikat lili di tangannya dengan pipi memerah bak gadis yang tengah menyatakan cinta pada pujaan hatinya. Gadis ini memang selalu terlihat demikian jika tengah menjelaskan arti dari bunga-bunga yang dijual di tokonya.

Deidara menatap Ino tak percaya. Berkedip beberapa kali, dan dalam hati mengagumi betapa luasnya pengetahuan Ino mengenai bunga. "Apakah bunga ini bisa ditanam di dalam pot, un?"

"Bisa saja. Sebenarnya Kamelia adalah jenis bunga liar yang biasanya tumbuh membentuk rumpun. Kalau orang-orang membeli bibitnya dari toko ini, mereka biasanya menanamnya di kebun. Tapi sebenarnya bunga ini juga bisa tumbuh di dalam pot."

Saat itulah mata biru Deidara berbinar dan kedua pipinya memerah bagai buah persik matang.

.

.

Bunyi lonceng angin membuat Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu toko untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kali ini ia dapat bernapas lega karena akhirnya Deidara lah yang muncul dari balik pintu dengan membawa seikat bunga lili di tangannya.

"Maaf membuat _Danna_ menunggu, un!" seru Deidara seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sasori mengangguk pelan. "Matahari sudah terbenam. Kau ingin makan malam atau langsung berangkat ke Tokyo?"

"Langsung berangkat ke Tokyo saja, un. Mungkin aku juga akan menginap di sana dan pulang besok pagi," ujar Deidara.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu ke stasiun."

"Um!" seru Deidara yang langsung meraih tangan Sasori dan menggenggamnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis dan membalas genggaman tangan Deidara. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju Halte Bus yang terletak tak jauh dari toko bunga.

Senja sudah berganti malam. Kota Yokohama kini diterangi oleh rembulan dan lampu-lampu dari seluruh gedung, mulai dari gedung satu tingkat seperti Toko Bunga Yamanaka hingga gedung pencakar langit berpuluh-puluh tingkat. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat Sasori bergidik. Malam-malam di pertengahan musim semi memang tak jauh berbeda dengan malam-malam di akhir musim dingin—angin yang berhembus masih saja menggetarkan tulang.

Rupanya bukan hanya Sasori saja yang merasakan hawa dingin malam ini, beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya pun mengeratkan syal yang mereka kenakan kemudian menggesek-gesekkan kedua tangan mereka yang dibalut oleh sepasang sarung tangan. Sasori menoleh ke arah kekasihnya. Laki-laki yang tubuhnya jauh lebih kecil dari Sasori itu tidak terlihat menggigil sama sekali meskipun ia hanya mengenakan sebuah baju kaos tipis dan celana jeans. Sasori heran karenanya, bagaimana mungkin Deidara tidak menggigil, sedangkan Sasori yang sudah mengenakan jaket kulit saja masih dapat merasakan dingin angin malam yang menusuk pori-pori kulitnya.

Mereka berdua tiba di Halte Bus, bergabung dengan beberapa orang yang sama-sama menunggu bus menuju Stasiun Kereta Api Yokohama .

"Deidara, tunggu di sini sebentar," ucap Sasori yang perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Deidara. Deidara hanya mengangguk kemudian mengamati Sasori yang berjalan menjauh. Seketika itu juga hawa dingin menyerangnya dan membuat tubuh ramping Deidara mengigil.

_Tangan Danna yang membuatku tetap hangat,_ bisiknya dalam hati.

Tak lama menunggu, Sasori kembali ke tempat Deidara dengan membawa selembar syal berwarna merah di tangannya. Perlahan namun pasti pemuda tampan itu mengalungkan syal merah di tangannya ke leher Deidara. Kemudian ia melepaskan jaket kulitnya dan mengenakannya pada tubuh ramping Deidara.

"_Danna_?" tanya Deidara yang menatap Sasori tak percaya.

"Jangan katakan aku memanjakanmu," ujar Sasori seraya mengacak rambut pirang Deidara. "Aku hanya menjaga kesehatanmu."

Semburat kemerahan merebak menghangatkan kedua pipi Deidara. Meski sudah hampir dua tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Sasori, namun ia belum terbiasa dengan tindakan manis yang jarang Sasori tunjukkan.

Belum sempat dirinya mengucapkan terima kasih, bus yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.

"_Danna_ tidak perlu mengantarku sampai stasiun, un. Sampai di sini saja sudah cukup," ujar Deidara cepat.

Mengabaikan kalimat Deidara, Sasori menarik tangan Deidara dan memuntunnya masuk ke dalam bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke stasiun kereta api.

Di dalam bus, sepasang kekasih itu asyik mengobrol ringan membicarakan banyak hal. Kendati Sasori bukanlah tipe individu yang terbuka pada orang lain, namun di samping Deidara ia selalu bisa bersikap hangat dan terbuka. Mungkin kehadiran pemuda riang penuh semangat itulah yang mengubah hidupnya.

Tak sampai lima belas menit kemudian, bus yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di Stasiun Kereta Api Yokohama. Bergegas Sasori mengantarkan Deidara menuju kereta api yang akan mengantarkan pemuda pirang itu ke Tokyo karena sepertinya kereta api tersebut sudah bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Terima kasih banyak, _Danna_. Sampai jumpa besok jam lima di tempat biasa," ujar Deidara.

Sasori mengangguk. Dikecupnya kening Deidara sebelum berucap, "jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Setelah mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, Deidara berlari kecil masuk ke dalam kereta api.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Deidara duduk di rerumputan liar yang tumbuh di sekeliling tepi Sungai Tsurumi. Sebuah pot berisi sebatang tanaman ia genggam dengan erat di tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu berseri saat menatap tanaman yang pagi tadi ia beli dari toko bunga langganannya. Dialihkannya tatapannya kepada bentangan sungai dengan aliran air yang cukup deras di depan matanya.

"Deidara."

Deidara menoleh saat suara yang sangat dikaguminya itu memanggil. Segera ia menyembunyikan pot beserta tanaman yang dibawanya di belakang punggungnya. Menoleh ke kiri dengan cepat, didapatinya Sasori tengah melangkah ke arahnya. Gayanya tetap _casual_ seperti biasa. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih lengan pendek, dipadukan dengan celana jeans hitam, dan sepatu yang juga hitam. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan karena ulah angin sore yang bertiup cukup kencang.

Deidara terus memperhatikan Sasori hingga pemuda berambut merah itu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hidan?" tanyanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja, un. Malam ini dia sudah boleh pulang."

Sasori mengangguk kemudian terdiam.

"_Danna_, aku ingin memberi sesuatu, un," ucap Deidara.

Sasori berkedip kemudian menatap lurus ke mata Deidara. "Apa itu?"

Perlahan Deidara memperlihatkan tanaman yang sedari tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Tanaman apa ini?" tanyanya. Jika dilihat-lihat, tanaman di hadapannya memiliki bentuk daun yang hampir menyerupai bentuk daun teh, hanya saja ukurannya lebih besar dan lebar.

"Tanaman bunga Kamelia," sahut Deidara, ia memberikan jeda sesaat untuk menunggu reaksi Sasori. Saat tak menerima respon apapun dari Sasori yang hanya terdiam, Deidara melanjutkan, "aku tahu _Danna_ benci bunga. Tapi aku ingin sekali memberikan tanaman ini kepada _Danna_. Memang bunganya belum mekar tapi saat bunga ini mekar nanti, _Danna_ akan tahu betapa indahnya bunga ini, un. Kata Ino, bunga ini memiliki makna yang dalam, karena itu aku ingin sekali memberikannya kepada _Danna_."

Sasori terdiam sesaat, terpaku lebih tepatnya. Memang sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi seorang kekasih untuk memberikan bunga kepada kekasihnya, tapi yang Deidara berikan kali ini bukan bunganya melainkan tanamannya sekaligus. Bunganya pun belum mekar, masih berupa kuncup yang terbalut kelopak berwarna hijau.

"Aku harap _Danna_ mau menerimanya dan merawatnya sampai bunganya mekar, un." Deidara melanjutkan seraya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Kendati Sasori sangat membenci bunga, tetapi tak sampai hati ia menolak pemberian dari kekasihnya. Lagipula Deidara meminta Sasori untuk merawat tanaman itu hanya sampai bunganya mekar saja, jadi sepertinya hal itu tak akan menjadi masalah besar.

Seraya meraih tanaman dalam pot dari tangan Deidara, Sasori berucap, "aku akan melakukannya."

Deidara menangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk untuk memamerkan binar matanya.

"_Danna_! Kau memang yang terbaik, un!" serunya sembari menyerang Sasori dengan sebuah pelukan erat yang membuat pemuda berambut merah itu sulit bernapas.

.

* * *

.

Sasori menutup pintu apartmennya kemudian menguncinya dari dalam. Ditatapannya tanaman di tangannya seraya menghela napas lelah. Tangan kirinya meraba dinding mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Begitu ia menemukannya, ia menekannya menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' sebelum lampu apartemen menyala terang.

Apartemennya memang tidak begitu besar dan mewah. Sebuah ruang tamu, dapur, dan satu kamar tidur—lengkap dengan kamar mandi—saja sudah cukup. Isi ruang tamunya pun tidak begitu banyak. Hanya satu set sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan dan sebuah _Televisi flat_ 29 inci tepat di depan sofa—hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja kaca. Karpet hijau tergelar menutupi lantai dingin ruang tamu.

Sasori langsung melangkah menuju kamarnya, tidak ambil pusing membuat makan malam karena ia baru saja menikmati makan malam bersama Deidara. Sesampainya di kamar, Sasori menyalakan lampu guna menerangi kamar yang semula gelap. Masih dengan membawa pot di tangan kanannya, Sasori mengambil _remote_ yang tergeletak di atas meja untuk menyalakan _Air Conditioner_.

Kamar tidur Sasori juga tidak terlalu luas, namun begitu rapih dan bersih. Desain interior yang digunakan untuk kamar ini lah yang menimbulkan kesan mewah.

Sasori menggeser pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya dengan beranda apartemen. Diletakkannya pot berisi tanaman di lantai beranda.

"Dasar bocah yang merepotkan," bisiknya kemudian berdiri tegak untuk menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang menerangi kota Yokohama.

Setelah melirik sekali lagi pada tanaman yang daunnya menari-nari tertiup angin malam, Sasori masuk ke dalam apartmennya untuk beristirahat.

.

* * *

.

Pagi harinya, begitu Sasori membuka mata karena cahaya mentari yang menyelinap masuk dari celah jendela kamarnya, hal pertama yang Sasori lakukan adalah pergi ke beranda apartemennya—memastikan tanaman yang Deidara berikan tidak mati atau layu, atau mungkin hilang dicuri tangan-tangan nakal. Tapi rasanya mustahil seseorang menyelinap ke apartmennya yang terletak di lantai sepuluh hanya untuk mencuri tanaman yang kalau dijual harganya tak seberapa.

Pemuda tampan itu berjongkok untuk memperhatikan satu-satunya tanaman bunga yang pernah masuk ke apartemennya seraya mengusap-usap matanya yang masih setengah terpejam.

Sasori tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mempertahankan tanaman ini agar tetap hidup. Ia tak pernah merawat tanaman sebelumnya, sama sekali tak pernah. Tapi Sasori tahu tanaman di dalam pot harus dirawat dengan benar agar tidak layu atau mati, berbeda dengan tanaman yang tumbuh liar di alam.

Menghela napas, Sasori kembali masuk ke dalam apartemennya untuk membersihkan diri.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari di mana ia terbebas dari rutinitasnya sebagai seorang mahasiswa semester enam jurusan seni di salah satu universitas ternama di Yokohama. Biasanya ia menghabiskan hari Sabtu di apartemen Deidara dengan menonton film bersama atau—jika cuaca bersahabat—berkencan dengan kekasihnya yang manis itu. Tapi sayang hari ini Deidara tak dapat menemaninya karena juniornya—mengingat Deidara adalah mahasiswa semester 2 jurusan seni di universitas yang sama dengan Sasori—itu hari ini mendapat jam kuliah tambahan.

Sasori tak memiliki rencana mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan hari ini. Awalnya ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat seharian di apartemennya, namun rupanya sesuatu hal mengganggu pikirannya.

Sasori yang kini tengah mengeringkan rambut merahnya dengan selembar handuk putih itu melangkah menuju dapur seraya mengingat-ingat kebutuhan apa yang ia perlukan untuk kelancaran kuliahnya. Mungkin secangkir cokelat panas dapat menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

Pemuda berambut merah yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya menatap salah satu dari buku di atas meja yang baru saja ia beli di toko buku. Sasori menghela napas, tak habis pikir mengapa ia menghabiskan uangnya untuk membeli buku yang tidak penting. Tentu buku-bukunya yang lain ia beli untuk keperluan kuliah. Tapi, buku satu ini tidak.

Buku tersebut ber-_cover_ hijau lengkap dengan gambar bunga Kamelia, berjudul "**Camellia, The Japanese Rose**". Sasori mendengus saat ia mengingat tatapan yang diberikan oleh kasir di toko buku tadi saat Sasori akan membayar semua buku yang ia beli.

Mengusap-usap tengkuknya, pemuda tampan itu meraih buku yang sedari tadi ia perhatikan kemudian membukanya perlahan. Halaman pertama yang ia baca tentunya adalah daftar isi. Mencari-cari bagian yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara merawat bunga yang masuk dalam keluarga _theaceae_ atau teh-tehan yang perlu ia rawat. Saat menemukan halaman yang ia cari, ia membacanya perlahan-lahan. Sesekali mengangguk pelan dan bergumam saat ia memahami instruksi yang telah tertulis di halaman tersebut.

_Tidak sulit juga ternyata_, bisiknya dalam hati.

Merawat setangkai Kamelia dalam pot bukannya hal sulit. Hampir sama seperti merawat tanaman hias biasa, seperti Mawar juga Adenium. Tetapi, mengingat Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah merawat bunga bahkan tidak pernah melihat orang lain merawat bunga, hal sekecil ini bisa jadi perkara baginya.

"Tch, dasar bocah," bisiknya seraya membolak-balik halaman dari buku di pangkuannya dengan enggan. Kata 'bocah' yang ia ucapkan tentu saja merujuk pada satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya terperangkap dalam situasi ini.

Saat membolak-balik halaman, tak sengaja Sasori membaca sebuah judul di salah satu halaman yang bertuliskan '**The Sign of Eternity and Loyalty**'.

_**Kata Ino, bunga ini memiliki makna yang dalam, karena itu aku ingin sekali memberikannya kepada Danna.**_

Kalimat yang Deidara ucapkan padanya kemarin sore terlintas begitu saja di benaknya sesaat setelah ia membaca judul di halaman tersebut. Karena rasa penasaran yang tak terbendung, akhirnya Sasori membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak rapih.

"Hmm..." Ia bergumam, tersenyum tipis.

Sasori berkedip kemudian segera merogoh ponsel di dalam kantung celana jeans-nya saat benda kecil tersebut bergetar satu kali. Mengalihkan tatapannya untuk membaca pesan yang masuk di ponselnya, Sasori kali ini tertawa pelan.

**Semangat **_**Danna**_**! Saat bunga itu mekar nanti, aku akan langsung pergi ke apartemen **_**Danna**_** untuk melihat hasil kerja keras **_**Danna**_**!  
**

"Kerja keras, hm?" bisik Sasori seraya menyeringai. Siku tangan kanannya ia letakkan di lengan sofa, kepalanya bersandar pada tangannya yang mengepal.

Bagaikan mantra, kalimat yang Deidara kirim melalui pesan singkat tersebut membuat Sasori bersemangat. Pemuda yang bercita-cita menjadi seniman terkenal ini bangkit berdiri, merapikan bagian bawah kaos hitam yang ia kenakan kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Bergegas ia pergi ke beranda apartemen untuk menyirami tanaman yang bunganya masih kuncup.

Berjongkok di dekat tanaman tersebut, Sasori memerhatikannya dengan saksama. Tanaman di dalam pot berwarna hitam itu memiliki sekitar delapan daun berwarna hijau tua dan hijau muda, lalu satu kuncup bunga yang—setelah Sasori perhatikan—ternyata mulai memberi kesempatan bagi Sasori untuk mengetahui warna bunga yang masih bersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang membalut. Warna merah dapat terlihat secara samar dari celah kelompak bunga. Perhatian Sasori kini beralih ke daun. Ia berkedip saat menyadari salah satu daun yang berwarna hijau muda tengah digerogoti oleh seekor ulat daun.

Segera saja ia memetik daun yang sudah separuhnya dilahap oleh hama kecil bertubuh gemuk itu.

.

* * *

.

Empat hari belakangan ini Sasori memiliki rutinitas baru. Setiap hari setelah bangun tidur, tempat pertama di apartemennya yang ia kunjungi adalah beranda. Sasori juga lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam apartemennya daripada di luar. Padahal pada hari-hari biasa ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya di toko buku, kampus, tepi Sungai Tsurumi, atau apartemen Deidara. Selain itu, setiap kali hujan turun, Sasori pasti membawa masuk tanaman kecilnya ke dalam kamar, takut-takut hujan deras membuat tanamannya mengonsumsi terlalu banyak air. Lalu setelah hujan reda, ia mengembalikan tanamannya ke posisi semula kemudian memberikan pupuk yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu.

Kelopak bunga yang selama ini memeluk erat bunganya, kini tak lagi menghalangi Sasori untuk memastikan warna bunganya. Sekarang bunganya hanya setengah kuncup, dan Sasori tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat bunga itu mekar sepenuhnya.

Suatu pagi, di hari kelima, Sasori beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia menuju beranda untuk memastikan tanamannya dalam keadaan baik. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati tanaman kesayangannya layu, daun-daunnya tidak segar seperti kemarin, batang yang menyangga bunga terlihat melengkung—terlihat seperti tidak kuat menyangga bunga setengah mekar yang berat.

Sasori tahu tanamannya belum mati. Tapi ia yakin ada kesalahan dari caranya merawat tanaman itu.

_Mungkin terlalu banyak air? Atau kadar keasaman tanah kurang tepat?_ Sasori menerka-nerka.

Ia panik tentu saja. Perkiraannya, dua hari lagi bunga Kamelia yang dirawatnya akan mekar sepenuhnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan terjadi jika tanamannya mati. Belum lagi membayangkan reaksi Deidara saat ia tahu tanaman yang ia berikan pada Sasori tidak Sasori rawat dengan baik dan akhirnya mati, membuat pikiran Sasori semakin kalut.

_Ini hanya sebuah tanaman_, bisiknya dalam hati. Berkali-kali meyakinkan diri bahwa Deidara tidak akan mengakhiri hubungan mereka hanya karena masalah sepele seperti ini. Tetapi saat mengingat raut wajah Deidara saat memberikan tanaman ini padanya—wajah yang berseri, mata yang berbinar, bibir yang melengkung membentuk sebuah senyum manis, dan pipi yang merona—membuat Sasori merasa kacau.

Bergegas ia mengambil buku yang selama beberapa hari ini menjadi pedomannya. Dibacanya sekali lagi bagian yang menjelaskan bagaimana cara merawat tanaman bunga Kamelia.

_...Kamelia harus mendapat sinar matahari yang cukup, tetapi tanaman ini tidak tahan pada kekeringan. Sebaiknya biarkan tanaman ini mendapat sinar matahari pagi selama kurang lebih 3 jam, dan hindarkan dari sinar matahari siang yang menyengat..._

"Jadi itu masalahnya," bisiknya seraya mengangguk pelan. Mungkin jika ia memperbaiki kesalahannya sekarang, semuanya belum terlambat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Usaha Sasori selama hampir seminggu ini akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Tanaman yang susah payah dirawatnya kini sudah memamerkan kecantikan bunganya. Warna merah terang elegan, kelopak bunga yang lembut dan membulat sempurna nyaris tanpa cacat, daun-daun yang segar, dan batang setinggi 30 cm yang berdiri tegak. Sasori boleh bangga akan hasil kerja kerasnya.

"_Danna_!"

Sasori menoleh saat Deidara menggeser pintu beranda apartemennya. Kedatangannya memang sudah Sasori tunggu sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan bunga—ah! Indah sekali, un!" pekiknya terkejut melihat bunga Kamelia yang memesona. Tak ia sangka Sasori benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Bulir-bulir air yang menetes dari ujung dedauan membuat Deidara yakin Sasori baru saja menyiram tanaman tersebut.

Deidara tersenyum lebar. "_Danna_ sudah melakukannya dengan baik, un!"

Sasori mengangguk, ia menunduk menatap bunga Kamelia yang seolah balas menatapnya. "Tentu saja, ini adalah pemberian dari seseorang yang berharga."

Rona kemerahan menghiasi pipi putih Deidara. "Aa—aku akan menjelaskan makna dari bunga ini, un. Bunga ini—"

"Bunga ini melambangkan keabadian dan kesetiaan." Ucapan Sasori memotong kalimat Deidara. Tatapan lembutnya masih tertuju pada bunganya. "Kelembutan mahkota bunganya melambangkan keanggunan, warna merah yang menyala melambangkan keagungan cinta yang hakiki. Keabadian adalah sesuatu yang sangat kudambakan, untukku, juga untuk perasaanku padamu. Kesetiaan—loyalitas, sangat melambangkan dirimu, Deidara." Sasori mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cara memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Deidara.

Deidara menatap Sasori tak percaya. Mulutnya setengah terbuka namun tak sepatah kata pun terucap.

"Merawat bunga ini tidaklah mudah." Sasori melanjutkan, "perlu banyak pengorbanan, kau tahu? Aku harus memberikan cahaya yang cukup dan air yang cukup. Aku harus melindunginya dari hujan dan sinar matahari yang terik. Bahkan tanaman ini hampir mati karena teriknya sinar matahari. Tapi aku berhasil menyelamatkannya."

"D-_Danna_..." Deidara tak mampu berkata-kata. Terlalu kagum, terlalu takjub akan pengetahuan dan perjuangan Sasori.

"Tapi, jujur, aku senang merawatnya. Aku mempelajari banyak hal darinya," ujar Sasori seraya berbalik badan, memunggungi Deidara untuk menatap bentangan langit biru dari beranda apartemennya. Membiarkan angin musim semi yang sejuk memanjakan tubuhnya, Sasori memejamkan mata sejenak. "Sejatinya hubungan kita juga demikian. Kita masih muda dan perjalanan hidup kita masih panjang. Pasti akan muncul masalah-masalah yang mengancam hubngan kita. Oleh karena itu, kita harus berjuang untuk mempertahankannya, bukan begitu?"

Sasori membuka matanya saat merasakan sepasang lengan yang mungil memeluknya dari belakang dan napas hangat menggelitik bagian belakang lehernya.

"Aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi, un. _Danna_ sudah mengerti semuanya," bisik Deidara pelan. "Dan, apakah ini berarti _Danna_ sudah tidak membenci bunga lagi?"

Sasori tertawa pelan. "Selama bunga dapat melambangkan kau dan aku, aku tidak membencinya."

Deidara menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Sasori, memeluk tubuh kekasihnya semakin erat berharap hal itu dapat menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona.

"_Danna_...aku m-men..."

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sekali lagi ia gagal untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasori. Ia iri pada orang-orang yang dengan mudah mengatakan "aku mencintaimu" kepada kekasih mereka. Sedangkan Deidara sulit sekali mengatakannya. Bukan karena ia tak yakin akan perasaannya, tetapi karena setiap kali ia berniat mengucapkannya, wajahnya akan memanas—memerah bagai tomat matang. Dan karena terlalu gugup, kalimatnya tak pernah terselesaikan. Ia juga takut Sasori akan menertawakannya.

Menyadari kegundahan Deidara, Sasori melepaskan pelukan Deidara dari tubuhnya sehingga ia dapat berbalik untuk menatap Deidara yang kini menunduk menatap ujung jemari kakinya.

"Aku...m-men—" Kalimat Deidara terpotong saat Sasori menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Deidara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Kau sudah mengatakannya lewat bunga Kamelia yang kau berikan," ujar Sasori seraya tersenyum.

Ucapan Sasori membuat bola mata Deidara berkaca. "_Danna_..."

Sasori memeluk pinggang ramping Deidara lalu menariknya mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Spontan Deidara meletakkan tangannya di dada Sasori, merasakan detak jantung Sasori yang seirama dengan miliknya.

Merendahkan kepalanya, Sasori berucap, "aku juga mencintaimu," sebelum mempertemukan bibirnya sendiri dengan bibir ranum Deidara yang begitu lembut seperti mahkota bunga Kamelia yang dikecupnya pagi tadi,

—bunga Kamelia yang menari-nari tertiup angin musim semi seolah ikut berbahagia menyaksikan dua insan yang disatukan oleh cinta, keabadian, dan kesetiaan.

.

.

* * *

_Wahai Kameliaku yang memesona,_

_sampaikan rasa cinta dan pengabdianku padanya_

* * *

.

.

Owari~

Inilah dia fanfic pembuka untuk SasoDei Romantic Day 2014!

Mohon maaf atas seluruh kekurangan di fanfic ini. Saya kurang tau kenapa fanfic tanpa konflik yang lebih menjurus ke fluffy ini bisa sampai 4.800-an words ._. Tapi, ya, semoga minna suka.

Saya gak nyangka ini fic SasoDei saya yang ke-40 :'D, hehe

Selamat mengikuti SasoDei Romantic Day 2014, minna!

Tebarkah kisah cinta romantis nan artistik di musim semi yang memesona~

Regards,

Panitia SasoDei Romantic Day 2014


End file.
